


Visit Your Uncle(s) Day

by owzy



Series: Jisung's Adventurous Adventures [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kindergarten AU, Multi, Parents AU, Toddler! Jisung, chittaphon leechaiyapornkul - Freeform, moon taeil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owzy/pseuds/owzy
Summary: In which Jisung visits his uncles at work and his one uncle visits him at school
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: Jisung's Adventurous Adventures [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000353
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Sorry it took a while to upload hehe but we're finally at the last installment of this series! But don't worry about it, I'm still continuing this universe! if you have the time, help me decide which part should I write next? If you guys could vote here ====> https://twitter.com/jeongjaehyeonie/status/1363829216286969864 that would be great! 
> 
> anyway, there's not much to tell you guys as of yet so let's get it to it! ]
> 
> oh one last thing, these events take place pre - covid :D

Today was a Saturday and Jaehyun had invited Johnny and his family to come over at his work since they’re holding a fundraising event. The employees’ families and friends can come visit and enjoy good food, music, and fun games.

“Is Ankle Markie gonna be there?” Was the first thing Jisung asked once they parked the car at the designated parking area for the visitors.

“No, Uncle Markie has work today. But we’ll visit him tomorrow at the café.” Comes Kun’s quick explanation.

“Okay.”

“Is everyone ready to have some fun today?!” Johnny exclaims.

“Yes, let’s go. Sungie’s getting antsy already.” Kun laughs.

The three exit the car and made their way inside the building. Once they exit the elevator, the three were welcomed by loud music blaring through entire floor and party decorations all round. Johnny sends a quick text to Jaehyun telling them that they’ve arrived and where to meet them. Jaehyun replies seconds later and tells them to meet them by the food court area. As the three weave their way, Jisung couldn’t help but be amazed by it all. It’s his first time coming to a place this crowded and noisy and Kun was scared that Jisung might be overwhelmed by it all, but once he saw that Jisung was smiling while walking through the commotion, he could finally breathe a breath that he’s been holding since the night before.

“Ah, there he is!” Johnny points to Jaehyun’s general direction. He was with a man much smaller than Jaehyun and is manning the grill.

“Hyung! Kun hyung! So glad you could make it!” Jaehyun greets while giving a half hug to the two. “And my favorite person in the whole wide world!” Jaehyun coos as he kneels down to Jisung’s height. “How’s my favorite Sungie doing today?”

“I’m okay, Ankle Jae. Just noisy.”

“But you’re having fun, right?” Jaehyun tries again.

“Euhm!” Jisung finally nods in agreement.

“Great!” Jaehyun exclaims as he picks up Jisung and carries the toddler to his co – worker. “Sungie, this is Ten. Or uncle Ten.” Jaehyun points to the man he was with earlier. “He’s Ankle Jae’s friend.” Ten waves to Jisung and Jisung waves shyly back.

“Hello.” Jisung greets as he hides his face in Jaehyun’s neck.

“Hyungs, this is Ten. We’re running the hamburger joint together!” Jaehyun introduces his co – worker.

“Hi!” Johnny greets and extends his hand to shake. “Nice to meet you! This is my husband, Kun!” Johnny motions to Kun.

“Oh, Kun? Qian Kun?” Ten shakes Kun’s hand as well.

“Have we met before?” Kun tilts his head.

“I’m one of Jun’s friend! We went to NSU together!”

“Oh! Wen Junhui? What a coincidence!”

“Yeah! I didn’t hear much from you after we finished our first year.”

“Oh, were we in different courses? That must be it.”

“I was a dance major.”

“Music major. Yeah.” Both Kun and Ten laugh. “Ah, then you must know Johnny, then? He was a year ahead of us.”

“Ah,” Ten exclaims. “You were friends with Jimin, right?” Ten looks at Johnny.

“Yeah.” Johnny shyly scratches his head.

“Then, since we’re all alumni’s, your orders’ on me!” Ten announces.

“Hey! No fair! Why do they get free food and I don’t? We all graduated from the same university, you know?” Jaehyun protests.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you existed until we both worked here.” Ten deadpans.

“Sungie, when you grow older, you avoid people like them, alright? They bring nothing but pain.” Jaehyun pouts.

“Hm, I wonder who’s the toddler between the two of them.” Ten remarks.

“Okay, now you’re just being mean.”

“Here’s your burgers! Enjoy! And feel free to roam around!” Ten smiles as he hands out their order.

“Baobei, come with us. Uncle Jae has to work, okay? We’ll come back to him later!” Kun instructs.

“Okay.” Jisung nods as he makes grabby hands towards Johnny.

“We’ll see you in a while.” Johnny says as he carries Jisung. Both Ten and Jaehyun gave them a wave before bickering once more. Johnny and Kun on the other hand, make their way deeper into the floor in search of something interesting so as to avoid Jisung getting bored.

“Oh, look at this, bub! It’s a claw machine! Do you wanna see how it works?” Johnny points to the claw machine.

“Good luck emptying your pocket with that.” Kun teases as he takes Jisung and carries him. “You know those things are rigged, right?”

“If I still can’t win anything after my fifth attempt, then I’m calling Jaehyun.”

“It’s a fundraising event, he’s not going to help you with that.”

“Hey, brothers first, you know?”

“Okay, whatever floats your boat.” Kun teases in Chinese.

Ten minutes and five thousand won later, Johnny has yet to get Koongya out of the machine. “Johnny, just give it up. We can get a Koongya plushie for less at the train station.” Kun muses.

“If I give up now, then that means I’m giving up my dignity.” Johnny says without taking his eyes off of the machine.

“Oh, spare me your dramatics! Sungie’s getting bored!”

“Just one last time, yeah?” Johnny turns around. “Just one more time, okay?” He faces the machine again and inserts a coin. He strategically maneuvers the claw to a specific Koongya plushie and presses the button. The claw descends and the tag at the top of the plushie manages to get hooked by the claw and when they saw that the plushie gets lifted when the claw ascends, Johnny couldn’t help but jump up in joy.

“I did it! See? I did it!”

“Okay, calm down! Jaehyun is never going to hear the end of it when they found out his older brother got excited over a claw machine!” Kun laughs.

“Hey! This particular plushie cost me fifty – five hundred won! That’s a lot of money!”

“If only you gave up earlier it wouldn’t cost that much.” Kun argues back.

“And where’s the fun in that?” Johnny counters as he picks up Koongya.

“Here, bub. Now Mr. Hamster has a friend!”

“He looks like Teacher Lee.” Jisung observes as he pinches the round edges of Koongya.

“He looks like who?” Kun repeats.

“Teacher Lee.”

“Teacher Lee?” Now it was Johnny who repeated.

“Euhm.”

“Huh, never thought of that.” Johnny rambles

“Which you really shouldn’t? Why would you have the time of day to think of another man?” Kun lets out.

“Are you seriously starting a fight right here? I just said I never saw Taeyong – ssi as a rice ball.”

“Hmmp, you better!” Kun warns.

“You know I only got eyes on you, baby.” Johnny teases with a wink.

“I can’t believe you’re both flirting when Sungie is literally right in between you both.” Jaehyun scolds as he takes Jisung away from the two. “Can you believe your parents? They can’t go a day without dragging you into their wildness. Goodness! You’re going to have a sibling before this year ends!”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the family of three are headed to “Moon Café” to watch Mark’s weekly gig. What made this particular gig so special was that there were recording producers watching and this could be the push Mark needed to kickstart his music career.

“If Mark ever makes it big, do you think he’ll still acknowledge us?” Johnny jokes as they were stuck in traffic.

“Come on, now. Mark’s not like that!” Kun defends. “You know you and Jaehyun would be the first person to know of anything!”

“Well, who knows? What if the fame gets to his head?”

“Do you really believe that?”

“Considering how Mark is? Nah!” Johnny laughs.

“Will you just be happy about your brother? He’s finally one step closer to reaching his dreams and you’re joking about whether or not you get to share the glory with him!” Kun counters.

“Hey, in my defense, it could happen, you know?”

“I haven’t known Mark very long, but from the short time I’ve known him, he’s not like that at all.” Kun argues. “Why are you talking bad about your brother all of a sudden?” Kun side eyes Johnny.

“I’m not. I’m just stating out the obvious.” Johnny shrugs.

“You’re unbelievable, you know? This is the perfect time for you to be supportive most especially since you’re his oldest brother, but no, instead you’re talking shit about him behind his back.”

“Which part was I talking shit about him? I just said there’s a possibility that he would turn his back on us once he gets famous.”

“And why would you think like that? He’s your younger brother, Johnny! You should be supporting him, encouraging him, giving him hope, but no, instead you’re dragging him down with your negativity!”

“You know what, forget I said anything.” Johnny abruptly says. “We are not about to argue when we’re literally five minutes away from meeting other people.”

“You started it!” Kun defends.

“Yeah, yeah. I always start shit, don’t I?” Johnny mocks.

“Can we stop this? We can argue all we want back home.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Once they were at the café, Johnny and Kun refused to talk to each other and poor little Jisung had no idea that his parents had fought since he was asleep the entire time. He clung onto Kun and buried his face in his dad’s neck and only looked up when he heard Jaehyun’s voice.

“Why are you ignoring each other?” Jaehyun asks as he takes Jisung in his arms.

“Oh, you know, just a normal day for us.” Kun jokes. “Just Johnny being Johnny.”

“What’s it about this time?” Jaehyun can’t help smile at how petty his older brother is.

“Apparently, he believes that Mark will ditch us once he gets famous. Like how negative do you have to be to believe that? And more importantly, Mark? Does Mark really have it in him to do that? Mark who comes over every weekend because he would rather spend time with his older brother and nephew than go out and do normal early twenties stuff?”

“He’s just afraid of Mark leaving his care, is all.” Jaehyun mentions.

“He’s got to let it go. I know how he feels, but he has to remember that Mark is an adult now. He’s twenty two for crying out loud.”

“I’ll talk to him, hyung. Don’t worry about it. Besides, today is only about Mark! There’s record producers in the crowd.”

“I know, it’s why I was so irritated at him earlier! He picked a perfectly good day to ruin!”

“Hyungs!” Mark calls out. Jisung immediately looks to the direction where Mark’s voice came from. 

“Ankle Markie!” Jisung almost shrieks.

“You ready, little bro?” Jaehyun teases.

“My heart feels like it’s about to burst out. I feel like crying.” Mark then takes Jisung into his arms. “Are you here to support Uncle Markie?”

“Euhm!” Jisung nods.

“Thank you for coming, Kun hyung!” Mark greets. “Where’s Johnny hyung?”

“He’s probably just somewhere. You know how he is.” Kun lies. “He’s probably doing some PR for you right now!” Kun reassures.

“Yeah, you know how hyung is.”

“Oh, okay. I guess I’ll just talk to him later. Hyung,” Both Kun and Jaehyun look at Mark. “Can I take Sungie to my boss? He’s been dying to meet Jisung since I won’t shut up about him every time I’m here.”

“Oh, sure.” Kun smiles. “Baobei, you behave, okay?” Jisung nods and proceeds to wrap his tiny little arms around Mark’s neck.

“We’ll be back in a while!” Mark calls out as he walks away from Kun and Jaehyun. “Sungie, come meet my boss, his name is Taeil hyung.”

“Tell hwung?”

“Yes, Tell hwung!” Mark giggles. “I think I’m going to call him Tell hyung too from now on.” Jisung grins upon hearing this.

“Taeil hyung!” Mark calls out once he got to Taeil’s tiny office at the back. “Come meet my nephew!” Taeil walks towards them and extends his hand for Jisung to shake.

“Hello, little one! Aren’t you the cutest? I’m Taeil!”

“My na – na – name issss Ji – ji – jis – ung.”

“Hello, Jisung!”

“Tell hwung.” Jisung calls out.

“Tell?” Taeil looks at Mark. “Did he just call me Tell?”

“Ah, Sungie here still has trouble speaking out words. But it’s quite similar, huh?” Mark boasts.

“How about Uncle Moon instead, yeah? I think I’m old enough to be your dad!”

“Okay, Ankle Moon.” Jisung obliges.

“You know what, I’ll let it slide because you’re cute and you’re Mark’s nephew.” Taeil comments. “Anyway, we’ll start in fifteen minutes so get ready, okay?”

“Sure, hyung! I’ll just give Sungie back to his dad and I’ll set up by the stage.”

“Okay. Good luck out there! I’ll be watching.”

“Thanks, hyung!” Mark tries to bow. “No, really. Thank you for organizing all of this. I know this isn’t part of the job description as a café manager.”

“Hey, I saw your potential and I have some friends. Why should I just let an opportunity like this pass?”

“I know. But thank you, hyung.”

“Just do a good job today and that’s all I need.” Taeil smiles. “Break a leg out there!”

“Thanks, hyung! I’ll go get ready!” Mark bids as he exits Taeil’s office. “Okay,” Mark now looks at Jisung. “Uncle Markie has to get ready so I’ll take you back to baba, okay?”

“Okay.” Jisung nods.

“There you are!” Johnny nudges him by the shoulder. “I’ve been looking for you this entire time! Where have you been?”

“Oh, just with Taeil hyung at the back. I took Sungie along to meet him.”

“Were you nice, bub?”

“Yes.” Jisung nods. “Ankle Moon.” Jisung repeats.

“Oh, great! You got a new uncle!”

“It was either that or Tell hyung.”

“Sungie sure has a knack for coming up with new names for people.”

“Tell me about it! He should be a scriptwriter or something when he gets older.” Mark muses. “Oh, by the way, hyung. I need to get ready on the stage. Can you take Sungie now?”

“Sure, sure!” Johnny exclaims as he takes Jisung in his arm. “Go break a leg out there!”

“Thanks, hyung! I’ll see you guys afterwards!” Mark bids as he walks away.

“Right, let’s go find your uncle Jae and enjoy the show, yeah?” Johnny looks down to Jisung.

“Okay.” Jisung replies.

Five minutes later, and Johnny still can’t find Jaehyun, let alone Kun. “You know, for someone who’s supposedly over six feet tall, your uncle sure is hard to find.”

“Baba.” Jisung mutters.

“We are not bringing your baba in the height department, bub. I just hope you get my height when you get older.” Johnny snickers.

“I knew you were talking shit about me behind me my back.” Kun appears from the side and gives Johnny the death glare.

“What? That’s not bad thing! You’re cute sized.” Johnny coos to stop Kun from hitting him.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep talking! Did you talk to Mark yet?”

“Yeah…” Johnny scratches his head.

“And? Did you tell him all the stuff you told me back in the car?”

“No?”

“Good.”

“That would be too mean, though.”

“Well, whattaya know, Suh Youngho actually has a fully functioning brain!”

“I’m sorry for getting riled up earlier?” Johnny says more as a question rather than apology.

“You should apologize for ruining my day.” Kun deadpans.

“Then, I’m sorry for being a terrible husband?”

“Sure, that’s better.” Kun grins. “All’s good, then.”

“I’m forgiven?”

“Not until you take out the trash for a month you won’t.”

“Do I have to?” Johnny whines.

“You’re nearing thirty.” Kun points out.

“What does my age gotta do with taking out the trash?”

“You whine like a twelve-year-old who just got their Gameboy stolen from them!”

“Alright, fine, fine! Take out the trash for a month on top of all the things I already do at home.”

“Are you complaining, Mr. Suh?”

“Me? Complain? When did I ever complain?”

“Stop!” Jisung suddenly butts in. This takes the two by surprise. “No more angry!”

“Your dad started it!” Both Kun and Johnny say at the same time.

“Want to go to Ankle Jae!” Jisung tries to pry himself off of Johnny’s hold.

“We’re sorry, baobei.” Kun apologizes. “We didn’t mean to make you sad.”

“I’m sorry too, bub.” Johnny kisses the side of Jisung’s head.

“Let’s just find our seats and continue this conversation when Sungie’s asleep.” Kun concludes and heads for the stage. Johnny mutters an okay and follows Kun along. Once they were seated, Jisung immediately crawls away from Johnny’s lap and into Jaehyun’s lap before snuggling himself in Jaehyun’s neck.

“I’m gonna head to the rest room real quick.” Kun excuses himself as he walks away.

“What did you do?” Jaehyun gives Johnny a look.

“You know, being a dick to Kun, as always.”

“Hyung, you need to get a grip on yourself.” Jaehyun warns. “You lost him once, don’t lose him again.”

“I know.” Johnny agrees.

“Besides, you have Jisung now. It’ll be more serious now than it was before.”

“I know.” Johnny repeats, getting agitated. “You don’t need to remind me how terrible of a person I am.”

“I never said you were a terrible person. I just said you need a reality check. It’s not every day Kun hyung’s going to tolerate your attitude.”

“I know, Jaehyun. God, don’t you think I don’t think about that every day?”

“Hey, just reminding you, alright?”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.” Johnny deadpans.

“Hello, everybody! It’s me, Mark!” Mark’s voice booms through the speakers of the café and the audience cheers him on. “Thank you for coming to our little concert! I know it’s a little cramped, but hey, free drinks, right?” The crowd cheers again.

“Alright, uh, as always, it’ll just me, my guitar, and you guys! Yeah! Let’s get it!” Mark does his best to pump up the crowd. “So, uh, the first song for tonight is a very special song. It’s called ‘1,2,3’ and it’s probably one of my favorite songs that I’ve written. Alright, here goes.”

_Hey shawty, when I see you walking from afar  
I think I saw a ray of light pouring_

“Thank you!” Mark exclaims after singing the last song off of his setlist. “To our lovely audience, To Taeil hyung’s friends, thank you for coming! And of course, to my three hyungs and my little Sungie, thank you guys for coming out! And of course, none of this would be possible without the master himself, Taeil hyung! Thank you!” Mark walks off the tiny stage and engulfs Taeil in a big bear hug. “Thank you, hyung!”

“Can we do this in private? I think you’re about to get a dating scandal before you even debut.” Taeil snickers.

“Ah, I don’t care! I’m so happy right now, hyung!”

“Save it for your ‘thanks to’ section in your album.”

“Hyuuung! Don’t get me excited for nothing!”

“Are you kidding? They loved your songs! They want to sign you as soon as possible!”

“No way!” Mark’s eyes go big. “Tell me you’re lying!”

“Would I lie to you like that?” Taeil pulls out something from his pocket and hands it to Mark. “I gave them your number so when you see this number, pick it up right away, alright?”

Mark gawks at the calling card in his hand. “No way.”

“Can’t wait for debut.” Taeil teases. “Good luck on Inkigayo!”

“Hyuuung! Is this really happening?”

“That’s all thanks to you. You did it.”

“I did, didn’t I?”

“Come on, go to your hyungs. I’m sure they’re dying to congratulate you as well.”

“Sure, sure.” Mark bows. “Ah, do I still need to come in for my shift tomorrow?”

“I’m firing you.” Taeil states.

“What?”

“You won’t have time to wait for tables when you’re already recording, will you?”

“Ah,” Mark giggles. “Yeah, of course. But can I at least resign? Getting fired seems like a bad thing in my record.”

“Then hand me your resignation letter by tomorrow, yeah? Good luck out there.”

“Thank you, hyung!” Mark rushes out as he hugs Taeil one last time. “I’ll make sure to drop by often when I’m famous.” Mark jokes as he walks away.

“Look who’s talking.” Taeil mumbles to himself before retreating to his office.

“Hyuuuung!” Mark lets out as he makes his way to where Johnny, Jaehyun, and Kun were. “Did I do alright?”

“You’re joking, right? You did great out there!” Johnny compliments him.

“Sungieeee” Mark calls out as he picks up Jisung from Kun. “Did I sing okay? Was I good?”

“Euhm!” Jisung nods.

“You were wonderful, Mark. Can’t wait to hear your album!” Kun teases him.

“You guys! Why is everyone saying that I’m releasing an album already? I haven’t even been contacted by them yet.”

“Well, it’s only a matter of time, right?” Jaehyun reminds him as he places a hand on Mark’s shoulder.

“I’m excited yet scared at the same time.” Mark confesses.

“That’s normal.” Kun smiles. “But, hey, if you need help in writing, I’m more than willing to help you.”

“Oh, my god. Hyung! That’s great! You can come with me to the studio if ever!”

“Uh, if it’s on the weekends, yeah, sure.” Kun offers.

“Oh, yeah.” Mark scratches his head. “Anyway, I just had Taeil hyung’s blessing to leave early, so how about dinner before we head home? My treat!”

“Now that’s what I love to hear!” Johnny cheers.

“Great! Let me just pack up my guitar and let’s get going!”

Fast forward to thirty minutes later, and the five of them somehow ended up on Jaehyun and Mark’s shared apartment eating ramen and kimchi. Jisung was already fast asleep on the couch considering it was way past his bedtime. (He ate spaghetti and meatballs during Mark’s mini concert back at Moon Café so don’t worry about him.)

“I’m so sorry, you guys. I didn’t know restaurants were packed tonight.”

“That’s okay. I mean, at least I get to be back here.” Johnny remarks. “Not much has changed.”

“Who has time to redecorate anyway? We both have work and when we don’t, we just sleep.” Jaehyun comments.

“It still amusing to me that you three used to live together.” Kun laughs a bit.

“Hey, it was tough, you know? There’s only one bathroom!” Johnny counters.

“And a tiny fridge. God, I remember us fighting over cereal back in the day.” Mark adds.

“but the most amazing thing of all is you three coming together despite your differences.” Kun smiles.

“We just had to make it work regardless.” Jaehyun replies.

“Anyway, past is past. Let’s not dwell on those things anymore! What we should be talking about is your debut!”

“Hyung, I haven’t even received a call yet! Calm down.”

“What? Am I not allowed to be more excited than you?”

“It’s not that! I just don’t want you guys to expect too much. I mean, nothing’s certain yet.”

“Yah, shouldn’t you believe that you did a good job? Why the sulky tone?” Jaehyun teases.

“I’m not!” Mark defends jokingly. “I just want to stay neutral. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn’t, then it doesn’t. I’ll ask Taeil hyung to give me my job back.”

“if it doesn’t work out, why don’t you try auditioning for companies instead? Maybe not as an idol, but a solo singer instead.” Kun suggests. “It won’t hurt to audition, no?”

“I guess I could do that.”

“And if that doesn’t work out, there’s always YouTube.” Kun snickers.

“Oh yeah.” Mark laughs along.

“Still, you gotta stay positive, yeah? You can do this.” Johnny pats Mark on the back. “Possibilities are endless, man.”

Later back at home, when Kun and Johnny were already settled down on the bed, just waiting for sleep to kick in, Johnny turns to Kun and forces his husband to look at him. “Look at me.”

“If you’re just going to be annoying, then no.”

“Look, we have to stop fighting like this. It’s eating me away.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Kun snaps without looking at Johnny.

“I know I’m a terrible person. And I’m thankful that you still put up with me.”

“It’s because I love you, you big baby.” Kun reminds him as he finally looks at Johnny. “I love you too much that I don’t see myself with anybody else but you.”

“I love you too.” Johnny rushes out, his eyes full on sincerity.

“But what I don’t love is you arguing with me with every chance you get.” Kun runs a hand through his hair. “Like earlier, I asked you to take out the trash as compensation for ruining my day and what did you do? You made it so serious when it’s not supposed to be.”

“I guess I overreacted back there, didn’t I?” Johnny takes Kun’s hand and rubs his thumb over to try and soothe his husband.

“It’s because you sometimes talk without thinking about what you’re saying.” Kun blurts out. This takes Johnny by surprise and tries to laugh it off even though that kinda stings. “Like when you said that Mark would eventually leave us once he got famous. That really ticked me off the wrong way. Like how could you say something like that to your younger brother?”

“Maybe I was just dreading the worst, I don’t know.” Johnny looks away.

“You gotta have faith in him, Johnny. At the end of the day, you and Jaehyun are all he has. Most especially if he does get famous. He’s going to need you then more than ever.”

“I know. I understand that now.”

“You should support him. Not everyone has a chance like he had, you know?”

“I – I - yeah, I guess.” Johnny tries to avoid looking at Kun.

“So, can we put this behind us?” Kun grabs Johnny’s chin and made him look at him. “Because I’m really tired of us fighting like this almost every day. It’s not healthy for our marriage.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be a dick to you all the time, I just – “ Johnny tries to explain.

“I understand. It’s why we’re married, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Johnny sits up and tugs at Kun to come closer. He places a soft kiss on Kun’s temple. “I’m so glad I married you.”

“Me too.” Kun kisses Johnny back on the cheek. “Can we go to sleep now?”

“Only if I spoon you.”

“Sure.” Kun beams. They both lay down with Kun facing the other way and Johnny has an arm wrapped around Kun’s waist.

“Goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight, big baby.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, uncle Sicheng will be over at around ten am. Tell him hi for me, yeah?” Johnny instructs him as he makes Jisung carry his backpack.

“Okay.” Jisung nods.

“Have fun now!” Johnny waves goodbye and kisses his son on his cheek. “Tell me how it went!” Jisung nods again and embraces Johnny’s neck with his tiny arms before walking inside the classroom and settling down beside Taehyun and Hyuka.

“Good morning, Sungie!” the two toddlers greet.

“Good morning, Hyunnie! Good morning, Hyuka!” Jisung greets just as enthusiastically. Chenle waddles over them upon hearing their chirpy greeting.

“Good morning, Jis!” Chenle beams at him.

“Good morning, Chen!” Jisung almost yells.

“Wanna play together?” Chenle looks over at the three of them. Somehow, since their field trip, Chenle has become their ‘leader’ mostly because he’s the eldest amongst the four of them.

“Okay!” The younger three agrees. Chenle picks up the toy box he had picked out earlier and places it on top of their table and started to take out the brightly colored kitchen play set and food.

“Okay so for today, I’ll cook for you guys!” He brightly announces. The younger three claps for him as they all eye as to how Chenle prepares their food; starting by fake cooking the hamburger patties.

Fast forward to around a quarter before 10 AM, Sicheng walks inside their classroom and is immediately eyed by the older kids.

“Teacher! There’s a weird looking man inside our classroom!” Haechan speaks up.

“Hey!” Sicheng squints his eyes at the toddler.

“Oh, you’re here!” Taeyong exclaims as he instructs Jungwoo to take over. “Quite early, too!”

“Ah, sorry. I was expecting traffic when I left but apparently today the road’s clean.”

“That’s okay! We can start early so we can do more exercises! Thank you for coming!”

“It’s my pleasure!” Sicheng smiles brightly before scanning the room and spotting Jisung. He gives his nephew a big smile and wave. Jisung waves back.

“Ankle Win!” Jisung exclaims as he runs towards his uncle. Sicheng crouches down and welcomes Jisung with open arms.

“Bet you didn’t expect to see me here, huh?” Sicheng stands up and twirls Jisung a few times.

“Alright, Jisung – ah. Why don’t you sit down with Chenle for a bit while we let your uncle prepare, yeah?” Taeyong smiles so as to not upset Jisung.

“Okay.” Jisung nods and Sicheng lets him down.

“Jungwoo – ah, let’s prepare the classroom too.” Taeyong calls out.

“Sure, hyung!” Jungwoo gives him a thumbs up and instructs the students to push their tables and chairs against the wall to give them space. Once there was an empty space in the middle, Taeyong hands them a mat each and shows them how to unroll it and place it on the ground.

“Teacher!” Soobin raises his hand. “Are we doing yoga today?”

“Yes!” Taeyong chirps. “We’ll get to meet our yoga instructor in a while!” The students all cheer and it takes a while for the two teachers to calm them down. Once Sicheng was done getting ready, Taeyong lets him take the floor.

“Good morning, kids!” Sicheng greets. “My name is Dong Sicheng! But you can call me – “

“Monster!” Haechan screams.

“Haechan!” Renjun scolds.

“Sorry.” Haechan grins at Renjun.

“How about calling me Winwin instead? I feel like that’s an easy word to say, don’t you think?”

“Ankle Win!” Jisung yells.

“Ankle Win!” Taehyun copies.

“Ankle?” Jeno tilts his head in confusion. “Isn’t it supposed to be uncle?”

“Let him be, Jeno – ah!” Chenle defends Jisung. “If he calls him ankle then let him! He’s not your uncle!” Chenle then gives Jisung a thumbs up to which Jisung smiles back.

“I was just saying, sheesh.” Jeno defends himself.

“Okay, kids. Let’s talk later, alright?” Jungwoo tries to stop the commotion.

“Right, okay! First off, let’s start with some stretching, yeah?” Sicheng tries to pique the kids’ interest.

One hour later and most of the kids have either complained that their limbs hurt, or just lost interest altogether.

“Yoga is hard.” Shotaro comments as he plops down on the mat.

“I’m never doing yoga ever again!” Yangyang adds.

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad, was it?” Jungwoo tries to uplift the students’ spirits.

“Guess yoga isn’t for everybody, then?” Sicheng remarks.

“What can we do? Their limbs are still so short.” Taeyong jokes. “But this is good for them nonetheless. It’s different from their usual PE classes so it took for a while for them to get bored.”

“I agree. Besides, it helps them with their flexibility. And it’s great for their concentration, too. So, I letting them do yoga at least twice a month should do the trick.”

“Sure, I’ll keep that in mind. So, you don’t mind coming over twice a month, then?”

“Of course not. Doyoung hyung has a vice grip on me.”

“You’re not really threatened by Doyoung are you? He’s like, afraid of Haechan over there.” Taeyong points to Haechan who was busy screaming Jaemin’s ears off.

“Why? He seems like a nice kid.”

“Well, I can’t really say much since I’m his teacher, but Haechan is a very interesting individual.”

“So, he’s a brat.” Sicheng deadpans.

“He’s not!” Taeyong counters. “He’s just… how do I say this without getting fired… lively?”

“Point taken.”

“Anyway,” Taeyong tries to dismiss the previous conversation. “If your schedule won’t allow it, then that’s fine. I’ll just have Jungwoo take over.”

“No, it’s fine. I think every other Friday works for me.”

“That’s great, then! Jisung – ah! Come say your goodbyes to your uncle!” Taeyong calls Jisung over. Jisung rushes over and tackles Sicheng’s leg in a hug.

“You’re leaving?”

“Have to go, baobei.” Sicheng coos as he crouches down to Jisung’s level. “But tell your baba I said hi, yeah?”

“Dada says hi, too.”

“Then tell dada I said hi back.”

“Okay.” Jisung nods. Sicheng engulfs Jisung in a hug and places a big kiss on the toddler’s cheek.

“Bye, Ankle Win.”

“Bye bye, baobei. I’ll see you next time, okay?”

“Okay. See you next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and by the way, if you're confused about the sequencing of the series, Jisung Turns 4 would be the last even though it was uploaded before this one. I just wanted to upload that specific fic on jisung's birthday T_T 
> 
> anway, see you in the next installment of this universe!


End file.
